


Forced Protection

by Lightningecho_s_path



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forced, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningecho_s_path/pseuds/Lightningecho_s_path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Fawn wanted was to live her life. Is that so much to ask? But when HE comes into her life, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedSpecial (On WattPad)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ComplicatedSpecial+%28On+WattPad%29).



> So...I guess you really don't have to read this first part, it just helps some understanding of the detail.

 

 

        Long ago the natives of the Americas discover small groups of the more intelligent animals had developed their gifts far beyond the ordinary. They called these animals ‘Lonocos’. Undisturbed by humans they learned to use over fifty percent of their brains, and when the natives came into contact with these wolves, hawks, bears, cougars, eagles, along with many others, both sides were shocked to discover they could communicate.

  The animals had rapid learning capabilities and soon they spoke the same language of the Indians. (Other gifts included what we call telekinesis and telepathy but they called magic) The multiple species worked out a system. Any animal who gives a special sign called ‘The Sign of Intelligence’ is a taboo hunt. When Europeans arrived and took the land The Sign of Intelligence was no longer applicable. The hunters did not take time to Liston to the lonocos and they were hunted like the dumb animals of the world.

  The lonocos reappeared around 1692. thought to be witches and warlocks in discise the lonocos were nearly wiped from North America; until there were only a single tribe of wolves and cougars each, (The hawks and eagals did well enough and made a come back after they were placed under government protection.)

  The last lonocos bear known to be born was a grizzly born in 1730 and his mother was shot shortly after leaving her almost new-born cub to starve in his nursing den. The only lonocos wolf tribe now lives and thrives in Alaska. Government protection of wolves’ let the tribe thrive and expanded from the eight survives of the purge to over one-hundred-fifty. The lonocos have since lost the ability to speak with humans out loud, like they could in the old days, but communication is still possible... 


	2. One: The Mark

 

        Fawn awoke feeling stiff. It had been a long day a longer night for the adolescent wolf. She felt her twin, and only littermate, Fern’s honey-coloured pelt against her own tanish-brown. She was, like her name, the colour of a white-tail’s pup, with white socks, underbelly, snout, and tail. Fawn stretched, and gave a great, big, loud yawn, and stopped glancing at her brother quickly. Not a stir. Fawn summoned a looking-glass to her, held it before her with magic, and after deciding she looked fine exited her hut.

  It was Fawn’s day to catch dinner for her and her family. Leaving the camp was hard. She was of mating age now. This had been made overly obvious yesterday when she had started her first heat.

  _Fawn bent her head to drink from the cool mountain stream that ran just outside the first pack’s camp. She had woken to the scent and sight of blood all over her nest._

_“Mmmm...Fawn. You smell SO good.” The voice was low and husky. Fawn felt a muzzle nuzzle her hindquarters. Fawn leapt and spun around with a yip of shock. Jag. Jag was an enormous black wolf with dark green streaks and specials, a single white circle between his eyes, and a huge ego. The last was only natural. He was the son of the first alpha after all. Fawn’s mother, dusk, said Fawn would do well with Jag as her mate. He would inherit his father’s position once he passed or retired, but her siblings Oak and Fern agreed with her. Jag was no good for anyone._

_Jag advanced towards her, with a fang-filled, wolfish grin. Fawn retreated until her hind paws were in the freezing water; after that Jag caught up with her. He grabbed her scruff painfully, causing her to yelp, and tried to force her down. Fawn bucked and writhed, managing to through her would-be defiler off and racing off back to camp. Her mother was thrilled to death that she’d caught the attention of an alpha’s son. The rest of her family was less so._

  Other males had courted her before she’d gone into heat, but that had stopped once Jag had effectively claimed her. She saw her older brother Oak emerge stretching from a guest hut reserved for when Oak and his mate visit on her fathers family area. Oak was aptly named. His coat was reddish-brown and he was built like, well, an oak tree.

  “Oak!” Fawn called out. Oak’s ears pricked up.

  “Fawn? Aren't you supposed to be hunting?”

  “Yeah, I'm going now, but…I wanted you to come with me.”

  “Not my day, so no.” Oak growled.

  “Please!” Fawn begged. Oak turned to her in frustrated, about to rebuff her again, when he saw the look in his sister’s eyes. Oak’s face softened.

 “Alright.” Oak rumbled. Fawn brighten instantly, and nuzzled the older wolf’s chin.

  “Thank-you Oak!” Fawn bounded off with her brother behind her.

*       *       *

        Fawn watched drowsy-eyed as the spigot, with the success of her hunt on it, turned from her mother’s magic, while she bustled about preparing the rest of the family’s supper. Dawn was a small, black wolf with a spattering of violet, rose, and cherry across her snout, head, back, and tail. Just as Fawn was dozing off, her mother came over and sat back on her haunches.

  “Did you see that alpha mate of yours today Fawn?” purred the older she-wolf. Fawn’s eyes widened, then narrowed as she pressed her ears back against her skull, pulling her lips away from her teeth and growling, “he’s _not_ my mate!” Dawn pushed her own ears back.

  “Do not take that tone with me!” Dawn snarled angrily. Fawn crossed her paws, turning her head away.

  “Mum’s right Fawn,” Oak tried. Fawn lifted her head and looked at him with hurt and confusion, but Oak wasn’t finished.

  “You need to find a sire, and soon. You friends are already courting at the least, Brook’s gotten as far as pregnancy. Swift started-“ Oak was cut off when Fawn’s temper finally snapped.

  “SHUT UP OAK!!!!!!! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FINDING A SIRE!!!!!!! IT’S EASY FOR YOU!!! YOU GET YOUR _WHOLE_ ADOLESANTS TO FIND YOUR MATE!!! I'm EXPECTED TO BE READY TO BEAR PUPS WITH A YEAR OF MY _FIRST_ HEAT!!! _IT’S NOT FAIR!!!!”_ bawled Fawn, tears of fury gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She spun on her paws and dashed from the hut. Dinner was the last thing she was thinking about as she raced for the forest hearing Dawn calling after her “FAWN! GET BACK HERE AND APOLIGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER!” Fawn didn’t even look back.

  Fawn ran and ran, until she felt the icy claws of exhaustion hollowed out her bones. At last she slowed to a walk, and then stopped all together. Looking around Fawn was surprised to find she knew exactly were she was. It had been moons. Moons and moons and moons. Fawn dropped to the grass of her father’s grave.

  Fawn picked up the bone her mother had carved for the ceremony; bleached, the lines graceful and smooth. The she-wolf ran her tongue over the refined curves.

  Now the tears fell. They came down and would not stop. Fawn through back her head and howled. She would later come to wish she had not.

  “Well hello there beautiful. Don’t you know it’s dangerous out here especially at night? You might run into people like me.” The other had a deep voice, slightly husky. At first Fawn thought in was Jag, but the smell was wrong.

  “In heat too…well aren’t I just a lucky pup?”

  “W-who a-are you?” Fawn hated how her voice quavered; hated the weakness it showed.

  “Me? Oh, just a young pup out for a walk, probably like you yourself.” He was coming closer. Fawn could hear his voice getting louder, now she could perceive the sound of his heavy footfalls, then suddenly they just stopped. He was no longer moving, then faster that Fawn could see, he was on her. The other canine pinned her down. He smelled of blood and snow and metal. Fawn had never seen a wolf like him he looked like a husky… ”you’re a pet! Just a stupid human pet!” barked Fawn in abhorrence. The immense dog didn’t like that remark. With an angry snarl he his fangs down, locking them around her shoulder, marking Fawn forever as his mate.

  “Smile Dog! Get your ToSVing butt back here!” a loud human being voice boomed. The dog gave her a disturbingly human-like smile.

  “I’ll be back. _Darling._ ” The smiling dog promised, then leapt off Fawn, and ran off into the darkness. Fawn felt her body go limp. Not even Jag had gone this far, it was official. She was a mated wolf. She forced her form to move, feeling shaky, and…violated. More tears slid from her eyes. Now she really had something to cry about.

 


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this kind of feels a little rushed, and I'm sorry about that, but if I was a professional writer I wouldn't be on AO3 trying to get noticed. Everyone who actually takes the time to read this story boosts my self-esteem, so thank you.
> 
> A/N2: Anyone who doesn't know me personally knows that I don't curse, so the ToSV stands for terms of service violation. It's kind of my censored swearing. (My friend got in trouble for cursing on a forum page and that's were I got it.) ENJOY!!

"Smile! You stupid mutt! What were you thinking?" Jeff snapped to his dog. He was tired, hungry, and missed Emily more than he should. Smile grinned at him, blood dripping from his teeth.

_I was thinking I smelled something...delicious._ Smile informed his owner via telepathy.

"Did you find anything." Jeff griped sarcastically. Smile's smile was amplified ten fold.  _As a matter of fact, I did._ Jeff waited but Smile said nothing more.

* * *

"Fawn. Wake up, mum's worried sick about you." The thick, masculine voice of Oak filtered through Fawn's nightmares of forced mating and enlargened smiles.

"Fawn." Oak repeated, more instant, and proded her with a paw. Fawn blinked, letting out an involuntary whimper.

"Fawn?" Oak's voice sounded a little breathy. "You found a sire? When?" his eyes widened; "its not Jag is it?" Fawn shook her head, mute.

"Come on, let's get you home." Oak said, clutching her scruff gently to help her stand.

Fawn managed to stager along side her older brother, her body in shock from her mate marking her without her sanction.

The Mark; the mark of a pair of mates. It was not something to be taken lightly. Fawn was bound to a-a pet! The very thought disgusted her. She didn't even know his name!

"-You listening to me Fawn?" Oak looked at his haggard sister. He nudged her gently, "Did you hear anything I just said?" Fawn shook her head.

"Where's your new mate?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know." His head snapped towards her.

"Did he-did he...rape you." Rasped Oak, in pain on his sister's behalf.

"N-no, but he marked me by force." Whimpered Fawn, shuttering.

"Fawn I know you won't like this but...you need your mate. You need to mark him otherwise this won't get better." Oak whispered, nuzzling her ear. Fawn shook her head desprately.

"N-no! I-I d-don't! I c-can't!" Fawn stuttered fearfully. She collapsed into a fit of sniveling sobs; her mate's last words ringing in her ears: I'll be back.  _Darling._  Fawn shivered fear, paranoia engulfing her.  _I'll be back._

* * *

Fawn lay on her nest, shivering. Her breathing labored. It had been a weak. Oak was right. She was living with half a bond and it was killing her. She hadn't been out of her hut since she'd gotten back from her father's grave.

"I told you I'd be back luv." A voice breathed in her ear. Fawn tried so hard not to flinch. How had she not smelled him? The husky lay against, almost atop of the she-wolf, his left legs over her back and belly. The pain eased and breathing became less demanding.

"Mmmm...Fawn is it?" he breathed. Fawn nodded noiselessly.

"It feels good doesn't it; having me so close. I bet this feels good too..." he rasped his tongue over her ear. Fawn whimpered, and when he did it again moaned aloud.

"You know what? I bet this feels even better." The large canine leaned over and darted his tongue over the mark he'd given her and Fawn had to bite her tongue to keep from howling in pleasure.

"W-who are you?" she wheezed.

"My names's Smile Dog, but for you dear, call me Smile, and I am your mate." He woofed, grinning.

"Now that introductions are done, I have a task for you."

"W-What?" Fawn's voice trembled. Smile cocked his neck before answering.

"Mark me." The husky barked commandingly. Fawn's eyes enlarged even more, and she shook her head vehemently. Before Fawn could so much as blink she was on her back, pinned in place by massive paws, and he was right up in her face. Fawn could feel Smile's breath against her visage .

"What other choice do you have?" Smile gave a dark chuckle. "I could always leave again, but then, where would you be? Shivering in a dark hovel. You can hardly move. Kind of like you were when I found you." Smile knew he had Fawn backed into corner. She couldn't very well live her whole life(which if she did not keep Smile in close proximity to her until she could mark him, would not be long,) not even seeing the light of day because of the pain.

"Come on darling. One quick little bite is all it takes and you can be free of this pain." Fawn whined softly.  _One little bite. Its only a nip really. I've nipped my littermates before, why is this different?_  Fawn reflected, and the nasty little voice in her head responded,  _it's different because this is not our littermate he is dangerous and you are going to deliberately bind yourself to him._ Fawn shook it off. As much as she hated to admit it she needed him.

Smile Dog seamed to sense the direction of her thoughts because he cocked his neck to the side to allow her ease of access to the joint between the neck and shoulder.

"Do it." jeered Smile. Fawn squeezed her eyes shut tight and did the deed, binding herself to a pet. Smile Dog back off her, nodding his head in approval, turned and dashed off, and then, he was gone, leaving nothing but his sent.


End file.
